


You're even more beautiful than I imagined.

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Confessions, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: Being asked to rate Riko's new dress, Yoshiko makes her way to school with a gulping throat and a sweating forehead.





	You're even more beautiful than I imagined.

5pm.  
The exact time the fallen angel and the pianist made up.  
Gulping, the blue haired opens the door to Riko's classroom.  
There she stands.  
Engulfed in the cherry petal's gentle breeze, Yoshiko's crush looks outside the window...  
In the most beautiful dress Yoshiko has ever seen.  
"You're even more beautiful than I imagined."  
Gasping, the red haired turned around.  
"You think she'll like it?"  
That hit home.  
She knew that's why she called her over.  
To give a second opinion.  
She hoped that was the pianist's roundabout way of confessing her love.  
Deep down she knew that her rejection back then was absoulte.  
Usually, that would be the time to stare.  
At the floor.  
At the ceiling.  
Anything would do.  
Anything than her cute face.  
And yet...  
She can't take her eyes away from her.  
"She will. I know it."  
The pianist takes a step closer.  
"What's wrong Yohane?"  
"H-huh?"  
She said her name.  
Sure, she'd often do that.  
Most would forget.  
Some made fun of it.  
But Riko always remembered.  
Even when she accidently said her dead name, she'd always apologize and remember shortly after.  
"You're usually...you'd usually say something...weird. Demonic, funny, dark...something like that. Are you not feeling well?"  
"N-no! Y-yes! I mean..."  
She coughs.  
"Fufufu...sometimes e-even a fallen angel as myself feels as though their power is drained!"  
A gentle smile spread across Riko's face.  
"That's more like it."  
The short moment of relief was interrupted by Riko leaving the room.  
"Well, don't you wanna come with me?"  
"W-where?"  
"To show her the dress of course!"  
Ouch.  
That did it.  
That broke her thick shell of facade.  
That was it.  
That was the final blow left for Yoshiko to burst out crying.  
"Y...Yohane?"  
"I'm tired of it! You keep doing everything for her! Is this all you need me for? Someone who confirms that you'll do everything perfect for her?"  
Riko's eyes widen.  
"Y-you...think I-"  
"I'm not done yet! What do you think I feel? That I enjoy doing this? Because you're damn right, and you're damn wrong as well! I hate it, every bit of it, being a tool for her, not being looked at as who I am, but only as this...yes-saying maggot your broken self consciousnes needs to even greet her! And at the same time...I love it, every part of it, seeing you smile, laughing with you, literally anything with you is heaven! And I, a fallen angel, appreciate this!"  
Riko is in shock. She can't move, can't talk, can't even look at Yoshiko.  
"...now I'm done..."  
Still no respone.  
"...now you don't want to?"  
She tries. She tries so hard to scream. To make her realize this is not true. She doesn't even manage a sound.  
"...great."  
Yoshiko runs off.  
Away.  
Where?  
Who knows.  
Not her.  
"...you...I love...you..."  
But Riko's words were lost in the spring breeze.  
Yoshiko did not hear these words.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick prompt I got from Yuki101Shonada! I was told:  
> A classroom  
> Yoshiriko  
> "You're even more beautiful than I imagined"  
> Dark
> 
> And I think I nailed it!


End file.
